The Muggle and The Malfoy
by JustAnotherReason
Summary: The Malfoy family had been in hiding since the war had ended. Even though they switched sides they knew they were to be persecuted and so they ran. Where was the only place nobody would find them? With Muggles. Draco hates his new life. He hates his parents, he hates Potter, he hates being poor and most of all he hates Muggles. So why does he like her?
1. Chapter 1

**-{The Muggle and The Malfoy}-**  
**\- Prologue -–**

Ever since the war had ended the Malfoy family had been in hiding. They knew since their dealings with the Dark Lord they would be persecuted and probably sent to Azkaban. As proud as they were at the beginning the fear instilled in them by Voldemort followed them from the battle grounds to their home. The moment they fled from Hogwarts they knew they wouldn't be able to show their face in wizard society, at least until everything had died down. At first Lucius argued the point but Narcissa didn't care about the money or their standing in the pureblood circles. All she cared about was her son and her family.

She won over her husband, for even though he seemed cold to everyone else he did love her and Draco a great deal. He just didn't know how to show it. They packed what they could in their rush and fled from the Manor before anyone would come looking for them. At first they didn't know where to go, they didn't think they'd find refuge after having supported the Dark Lord for so long. They travelled for a long time staying in inns and hotels but they couldn't escape the icy glares that got sent their way by anyone who knew who they were. It wasn't long before they all came to the same conclusion.

That's how they found themselves in Gloucestershire, hiding in a little town called Cirencester.  
Living with Muggles.

**-{The Muggle and The Malfoy}-**  
**\- Part 1 -–**

Draco had learnt early on that he couldn't go out every day. The run down poor excuse for a house where they had been living in was hardly a home. Their thousands upon thousands of Galleons didn't serve them very well in the Muggle world. They couldn't exactly waltz into Gringotts and ask for an exchange. They had managed to sell some of their belongings for Muggle money but it was barely enough to get by. Lucius had bewitched the owner of their small cramped cottage to allow them to stay there indefinitely. There was only so much magic could do however.

The fact they had little money meant that they had to find jobs in the Muggle community. Something he and his father had yet to stoop so low as to do. Narcissa had managed to get a job in a Muggle pub serving beers to drunken men all night long. She didn't complain once, she was just happy she could help her family survive.

They had lived in the little town called Cirencester for nearly 3 months when Draco finally stepped outside for the first time to mingle with the "locals". He was bored of sitting in his shoe box of a room staring at the wall wondering how it all came down to this. Their house wasn't too far from the town centre so he didn't have to worry too much about getting lost. However he did have to worry about the throngs of muggles taking up all the path space. He had to refrain himself from casting a cleansing spell on him every time one of them touched him in their haste to get by. He almost regretted coming out at all.

The main street through the city centre seemed to be for pedestrians only so he was able to avoid getting bumped into with the extra space to walk. His mother had handed him a strange colored piece of paper with a 10 and a woman's head on it saying it was money and he should get himself something. He was disgusted by the mere fact he had the Muggle money in his pocket and highly doubted he would be tempted to buy anything from the Muggle shops.

That's when he spotted her. She was wiping down a table outside a small coffee shop. She wore a button down top with the shops logo on the front and a little black apron around her waist over black slacks. Her hair was a natural golden blonde and hung to just above her shoulders and bounced with her every move. He barely even realized he had been walking over until he got there.

She had already cleared up a second table and taken a dirty tray inside when he reached the door. He told himself he just wanted a cup of coffee as he pushed open the shop door. Nothing else, just coffee. He hadn't had a cup of the caffeinated beverage for far too long and he thought this Muggle coffee shop was probably the most likely to offer him a decent drink over all the others along the high street because it had the most customers…nothing to do with a certain blonde waitress.

_(A/N) Don't know whether to continue this story or not...feedback would be appreciated, would anyone read?_


	2. Chapter 2

**-{The Muggle and The Malfoy}-**

**\- Part 2 -–**

He looked around the small shop not quite knowing where to go from there. He didn't really know what kind of Muggle coffee he would like. He stood staring up at the menu board above the till not noticing the Muggle behind the till had actually spoken to him. "Sir?" the man asked breaking Draco out of his thoughts. The blonde wizard looked at him taking in the dark brown hair and glasses of the guy before him. He narrowed his eyes at the man who was probably his own age. "What did you want?" the guy asked seemingly annoyed. Draco grimaced inside realizing just how much this Muggle reminded him of Potter.

"I don't know," Draco replied shortly. "Well there is a queue, perhaps you wouldn't mind standing to the side while you think about it," the guy shot back, definitely not going to be winning any prizes for customer service. The Muggle behind Draco, an elderly lady, shoved forward to make her order when the cashier motioned to her not waiting to see what Draco said.

Draco stepped away brushing off his arm subconsciously where the woman had touched him. "Do you like it sweet?" a voice asked behind him. He turned around quickly and came face to face with the blonde waitress. He opened and closed his mouth trying to think of something to say. She smiled at him and he could see by the light behind her bright blue eyes she was trying not to laugh at him. Normally he would be furious about a Muggle wanting to laugh at him but he just found himself blushing slightly. He cleared his throat before replying, "Umm sorry what?" he asked.

She chuckled and motioned to the menu board, "Do you like your coffee sweet? Or are you a dark coffee drinker?" she asked in response. He made an 'O' with his mouth feeling like an idiot. "Umm, I like it sweet, I just…haven't had coffee in a long time and don't know what kind of things there are now," he replied trying not to say, _I don't drink disgusting Muggle beverages._ She smiled at him warmly and he felt a something strange stir inside him. He put it down to the fact he'd been touched my so many Muggles that day. He must have one of their dirty diseases.

"Well then, may I suggest a salted caramel latte?" she suggested, "There is enough milk that the coffee isn't too strong and you don't have to fight through the foam and the salted caramel syrup gives it a nice sweet burst of flavor," He smiled at her and nodded. "Sounds lovely," he replied and pulled the Muggle money out of his pocket, "Will this be enough?" he asked still not understanding how paper was worth anything. She giggled and nodded, "That will be plenty," she replied, "Now I better hurry, looks like Henry needs some help," she stated motioning to the Potter-like guy struggling with the queue and making the drinks. She rushed round behind the till and started making the orders. Draco smiled to himself and joined the queue to order his Salted Caramel latte.


	3. Chapter 3

**-{The Muggle and The Malfoy}-**

**\- Part 3 -–**

Draco stood in the queue for about 10 minutes before he finally reached the front. The Potter-Like guy behind the till gave him a very fake smile before asking what he wanted. "A salted caramel latte," Draco replied not feeling the need to be polite with this Muggle. The guy, who he thinks was named Henry due to the blonde waitress' comment before, nodded. "What size was that?" he asked. Draco once again stood confused, size? What does he mean by size? He's not going to wear the drink, these Muggles are so weird. "Give him a regular," the blonde waitress spoke up for him, "Enough that if you like it you get a good drink, but not too much that if you don't like it you've wasted your money," she added with a wink in his direction.

Draco blushed slightly and nodded at her before turning his attention to _Henry_ again. "Regular," he repeated and the guy nodded looking annoyed about something. "Are you drinking in or taking away?" he asked. Draco was getting to the end of his rope with all this odd questions and was about to fire a hex at the guy when the blonde waitress interrupted. "He'll drink it in," she said and placed a drink in front of him on the counter in a tall glass with a small saucer and a long spoon, "that'll be 3.95," she told him.

Draco nodded and handed her the paper money. She grinned passing it to Henry who grumbled something under his breath and opened the till. The blonde waitress was still looking at Draco with a small smile while Henry passed him his change, another strange piece of paper and a few assorted sizes of coin. Draco put the weird money back in his pocket and picked up his drink.

"Go find a seat and I'll be over in a minute to see whether you like it or not," the waitress said returning to the coffee machine. Draco nodded and turned around looking at the room trying to find an empty seat. He hadn't been sat down long before he was joined. She had a zip up grey hoodie on over her work shirt and was carrying a small paper bag. "I hope you don't mind, it's my lunch break and I'm kinda hungry," she said pulling what looked like a very nice ham salad baguette out of the paper bag.

"Not at all," he replied smiling at her. He sipped at his latte warily afraid that drinking the Muggle concoction might make him catch fire or something. He found the sweet caramel taste actually quite a nice contrast to the bitterness of the coffee and took a larger mouthful. It took him a moment to realize she was staring at him with a small grin. "What?" he asked suddenly worried, was he drinking it wrong somehow? She shook her head, "It's nothing I was just seeing whether you like it or not," He nodded quickly and smiled. Smiled? He was smiling at a Muggle now? He must be sick. She laughed and he felt something inside him lighten at the sound. It was almost musical hearing her so happy. "How rude of me," she said suddenly, "I haven't even told you my name," He realizing he hadn't told her his either.

Suddenly he started to worry, should he tell her his real name? He was in hiding after all. But she was a Muggle, was there any trouble with her knowing his name? She was looking at him expectantly and he noticed she must have said something. "Sorry what?" he asked. She chuckled at him, "My name is Zoey," she repeated with a grin. He nodded with a smile, a very simple but pretty name he found himself thinking. "And you are…?" she started motioning for him to finish.

He flustered for a moment and realized that for some reason he didn't want to lie to this Muggle girl. "Draco," he said quickly, "My name is Draco," She gave him a large smile and nodded before taking a bite out of her baguette. He took another drink of his latte and was surprised to find he really did like it. Maybe Muggles had something right. He thought to himself and was quickly repulsed by the idea. They sat in a comfortable silence for a little while as she ate her lunch. She was halfway through her baguette when she spoke again.

"So, Draco, I haven't seen you in town before," she started looking at him with a curious glint in her eyes, "What brings you to Cirencester?" she asked. He blinked surprised she was interested, or perhaps she was just making small talk. "My uh, family just moved here," he told her, "It's a pretty big change for us and I haven't got out a lot since the move," he wasn't exactly lying, he just wasn't telling her the full truth.

"That's a shame, moving is hard," she replied with a small frown as if remembering something, "But hey, now you know me I can show you around?" she offered. He grinned and nodded, "Yeah that sounds nice, I don't really know anything about this place, I've never been to this side of the country before," She smiled at him again making something in him stir. She looked at her watch briefly and sighed wrapping the rest of her baguette back up. "Well that's my break over," she said sadly and stood up, "It was lovely meeting you Draco,"

His rich upbringing got the best of him and he stood also. "It was nice to meet you too Zoey," he replied her name rolling of his tongue quite pleasantly. He held his hand out for her to shake. She chuckled and took it giving it a firm shake before disappearing out of a door that read 'Staff Only'. He stood there for a moment staring at his hand. He had just willingly touched a Muggle. He must be coming down with something. He sat back down still staring at his hand. Hers had been so soft, she must moisturize.

Stop it Draco, stop thinking about her like this! Are you nuts? She's a Muggle! He thought to himself angrily but still stared at his hand with a small secret smile on his face. Zoey came back out of the Staff door carrying a tray of clean glasses and gave him a grin as she walked past. He smiled back and then looked quickly down at the table. Your parents would never approve of her and you know it! He thought to himself bitterly, Wait! Why does it matter? She's a Muggle and I don't like Muggles! He grumpily finished his drink and then stood up to leave. He gave her one last glance before walking out of the shop. What on earth was he thinking coming out anyway? Muggles are nothing but trouble, especially blonde coffee making ones.


	4. Chapter 4

**-{The Muggle and The Malfoy}-**

**\- Part 4 -–**

Later that night Draco led in his pathetic excuse for a bed staring at the ceiling. His bedroom was less than half the size of his one back at Malfoy Manor. He could probably lie down on the floor here and reach both walls. His bed was only a single as nothing larger would fit into the room. The walls had been painted a pale blue with a strange patterned dark blue wall paper going halfway up with the border going along the edge. It was not him and he hated it. Though that was not what kept him from sleeping.

Every time he closed his eyes he thought of a certain blonde Muggle. He could not figure out why. Perhaps he had caught some strange Muggle disease when he shook her hand or maybe he just really wanted another coffee and he had made it well. That must be it. "I couldn't possibly like her," he muttered and groaned as he rubbed his eyes. He was exhausted but he couldn't sleep for thinking of her.

"Zoey," he said softly liking the way it sounded. Zoey Malfoy. What? NO! I can't even be thinking like that. I must be over tired. I'm acting like a teenage girl! He groaned again annoyed and rolled over burying his face in his pillow. As soon as he closed his eyes he saw bright blue ones filled with laughter and golden hair bouncing as she moved. "Dammit!" he yelled into his pillow, "Stupid Muggle,"

There was a soft knock on his bedroom door. "Come in," he grumbled keeping his face buried in his pillow. "Draco, I just got home from work and I thought I heard you yelling, is everything alright?" His mother's voice asked from the doorway. He didn't want to look at her, he knew she would be wearing the pub uniform and her hair would be messily pulled back into a bun. She would have bags under eyes from how tired she was and she would smell like beer. That damned disgusting Muggle drink. He missed butter beer.

"I'm fine mother," he stated shortly angry at himself for not being able to support his mother when she so clearly needed him and his father's help. "Well ok dear, if you need me I'll be downstairs," she muttered softly, sadness in her voice. Draco had distanced himself from them when they ran. He wasn't upset at them, he was upset at himself. If he hadn't gotten mixed up with the Dark Lord's plans to kill Dumbledore, if he hadn't wanted to prove himself they wouldn't be in this mess.

They probably would have had a chance to pardon themselves. This was all his fault. And Potter's…that damned bastard. If he hadn't been so smug, so good at everything then Draco wouldn't have needed to prove himself. "Damned Potter," he seethed. He rolled back over and stared out the window at the night sky. If it wasn't for him he wouldn't be here now, he wouldn't be obsessing over some Muggle girl. Not that he was obsessing, no, he just liked her salted caramel lattes.

The next day Draco stomped down the stairs sleepily. He was sure his hair was probably a mess and he had bags under his eyes. He hadn't been able to sleep very well. He kept having dreams about Zoey. Dreams where there were together and then Potter showed up and turned her against him. He yawned as he sat at the kitchen table. His mother had cooked up breakfast for all of them. Some slightly burnt bacon and eggs with toast. None of the Malfoy's had ever had to cook their own food so they weren't very good at it yet. Narcissa however had seemed to enjoy it and tried her best not to burn everything.

Draco started to eat his food staring at nothing in particular worrying about his dreams. Why was he so upset about Zoey hating him? She was a Muggle! It shouldn't matter! He hated her kind, which meant he hated her! Right? Yes! I'm only upset because of Potter, I don't like him beating me at anything! That's why! I'll just have to make sure she likes me more! Yes! That's right, and then when he finds us, which he probably will the smug bastard! She won't turn against me.

Narcissa placed a hot mug of coffee in front of him. He looked at it in shock, "When did we get coffee?" he asked quickly. She smiled at him and sat down with her own mug. "I found the receipt from the coffee you bought yesterday in your trouser pocket when I was washing them," she explained. He grimaced slightly at the fact they now had to do their own laundry. "I thought you might appreciate it if I bought some," she added, "Though I don't know what this Muggle instant coffee is like," she looked at the mug thoughtfully before sipping at it.

He watched as she seemed to nod as if approving of the beverage. He picked up his mug and looked at it remembering the taste of the coffee Zoey had made him. He took a mouthful and spat it out quickly. It was too strong and bitter with no caramel flavor to give it the nice sweetness. Narcissa frowned, "Did I make it wrong?" she asked confused looking at her son. Draco shook his head, "It's fine, I just like my coffee sweeter mother," he explained not wanting to upset his mother after all she was doing for him and his father. Who had yet to make an appearance at breakfast.

Lucius had taken a big hit from how far they'd fallen and very rarely left the confines of his room. Draco hadn't seen him in about a week. "I think I might go out," Draco stated more to himself than anything as he stood up. He took his plate to the kitchen sink before leaving the room. It was a strange habit to pick up after so many years of the house elves taking care of everything. He was just glad his mother didn't ask him to wash them up himself. He felt a twinge of guilt making his mother do what their slaves used to but swallowed it down as he got ready to leave.

He was in desperate need of a salted caramel latte. That was the only reason he found himself walking into the small coffee shop later that morning. He had dressed in some of the nicer Muggle clothes that he'd had to buy. Some dark blue jeans and a black long sleeve button down shirt. His platinum blonde hair was still damp but pushed back like he used to wear it at Hogwarts though a few strands fell in his face. He looked around the coffee shop and a smile graced his face when he spotted a certain blonde Muggle.


	5. Chapter 5

**-{The Muggle and The Malfoy}-**

**\- Part 5 -–**

"Draco! Hi!" Zoey called to him across the counter as he walked in. He smiled and walked over. "Good morning Zoey," he replied as he reached the till where she stood. She gave him such a warm smile he could have sworn the room actually got brighter. "What would you like today?" she asked him and he grinned. "A salted caramel latte please," he told her and she laughed making him smile wider. "I'm so glad you liked my suggestion," she stated happily and typed his order onto the screen, "I'll give you a large today," she added nodding to herself. "So that will be 4.50," she told him. He pulled the strange money from his pocket and realized now he had no idea if he had enough.

He took a guess and held the paper money out to her. She took it happily and he sighed with relief on the inside as she handed him a weirdly shaped silver coin as change. She made him his coffee as there didn't seem to be anybody else as the shop yet due to the fact it was only 8:45 in the morning. She then sat with him at the sofa seats in the back. She could see the door clearly in case any customers were to come in but was still able to sit comfortably with him. "So did you really want a coffee this early in the morning or could you just not wait any longer to see me?" she joked. He however couldn't tell that and went bright red. "No I just," he started not knowing how to finish in his flustered state, "My mum bought instant coffee and it was gross and I needed to get the taste out of my mouth," he said quickly. Zoey looked at him with a strange smile on her face and he could tell she was once again trying to not laugh at him.

"Well that's a shame," she started with a sly smirk, "Because I _WAS_ going to ask if you wanted to hang out after my shift ends this afternoon but now I know you're just here for the coffee I won't bother," she started to stand up. "No I really did come to see you," he told her quickly and grabbed her hand worried she was going to leave. She looked to his hand holding hers delicately but firmly and she smiled before sitting down again. "I thought so," she said smugly and chuckled. Draco blushed deeper and took his hand back once again shocked how easy he found to touch her. Despite her being a Muggle he knew he was attracted to her.

Perhaps she was not a Muggle and was a spy here to lure him out and catch him and his family, take them all to Azkaban. He looked over at her as she chuckled at him. The light behind her bright blue eyes and the way her nose scrunched up a bit as she laughed. No, she wasn't against him, she couldn't be. "So do you want to hang out when I finish my shift?" she asked him and he nodded eagerly, "Great! I finish at 1, if you want to meet me here I can show you around the town," Just then a customer walked in and she had to leave him. He watched her work in silence as he drank his coffee.

Unfortunately the coffee shop started to get busier after that with people coming in for their before work coffee. Zoey was joined by another girl behind the till and before long she didn't even have time to send him a glance. It was about 9:15 when he finally got up to go. He needed to go back to the house and try to work out why he was so interested in this Muggle. As he was walking out he noticed her wave at him from the coffee machine. He waved back with a smile and left. "1 o'clock, plenty of time to talk myself out of this," he stated as he walked the short distance to the pathetic excuse for a house.

As he looked up at the pebble dashed front of the building he frowned. This would definitely not impress her. If only he still lived at the Manor then he would be able to woo her with his richness. He stopped in his train of thought with shock. He wanted to woo her now? What the hell was going on?! "I'm going insane, even if I did bring her home they would never approve of her," he grumbled angrily, "I should just leave her alone and never go back to the coffee shop again," He nodded to himself as he walked through the front door. He stomped up the stairs towards his 'bedroom'. "Good morning dear, did you have a nice time?" Narcissa called to him, the only reply she got was the slamming of his door.

It was 1:15 and Zoey sat out the front of the coffee shop alone waiting. She frowned as she looked at her watch, she must have scared him off. "Damn it Zoey once again you were too forward," she groaned and sighed looking up at the sky, "I was just trying to be friendly," she leaned back against the table she had perched on and closed her eyes letting the sun warm her face.

Draco froze mid step when he saw her waiting for him. The sun shone in her hair like liquid gold as it was gently blown by a light gust of wind. If he had been raised Muggle and watched chick flicks with his mother it would have reminded him of one of the scenes where the girl is in slow motion and glowing from the carefully placed lights. Since however he had never seen a film he was just stood mesmerized by her. He didn't see the cliché of the situation at all, he just saw her. His heart sped up in his chest as he suddenly grew nervous. This shocked him out of his stupor, he had never been nervous around girls before and here was this Muggle just turning his world upside-down.

She opened her eyes and went to stand up when she saw him. Her face lit up with a huge smile and his heart nearly stopped. She waved and started to walk over to him. He seemed to finally regain the use of his body and met her halfway. "I'm so sorry I'm late, I had to get past my mother and her want to suddenly get close to me," he told her rubbing the back of his neck nervously. She laughed, "It's fine, I was getting worried you weren't coming though," she said with a grin, "You shouldn't scare me like that Draco, that's a sure way to make a girl think you're not interested," suddenly she blushed and her eyes widened. "Not like I'm interested or anything," she rushed out and it was his turn to try not to laugh. Now he could tell why she had that look in her eyes, if she found him nearly as adorable as he found her at this moment he could definitely understand. Merlin was he in trouble.


	6. Chapter 6

**-{The Muggle and The Malfoy}-**

**\- Part 6 -–**

They walked around the town for about an hour. Zoey showed him where all the good coffee shops were and the restaurants. She even took him to a small market that was inside one of the old buildings. The stalls were selling homemade wares, from food to clothes to jewelry. They talked about anything and everything as they walked around. He found out she was a year younger than him and had two brothers. He found out her favourite flavor ice cream was mint choc chip and her favourite colour was green. This fact made him smirk. Perhaps she would have been a Slytherin like him. He frowned then, no she was way too nice to be in Slytherin, she probably would have ended up in Gryffindor and Potter would steal her from him.

They walked around window shopping and just talking about life in general. She learnt his favourite colour was also green and that he was an only child. He didn't talk a lot about where he had lived before he came to Cirencester but she didn't mind. Clearly he didn't want to talk about it and she wasn't one to pry, if he ever felt like telling her he would. For now she was just happy to spend time with him. She couldn't explain why but being with him made her feel a lot happier and care free. She looked over at him trying to figure out why, his platinum blonde hair was hanging in his eyes, eyes as cold as ice but she had seen them warm up when he laughed. He was looking in a shop window at some brooms. He turned away and caught her eye and smiled. She smiled back trying not to blush.

"Hey, want to go to the park?" she asked him out of nowhere trying to get her mind off how attractive he was. "I'll go wherever you want to take me," he replied. She blushed lightly at that and nodded. "Well then, let's go to the park," she stated and without thinking took his hand and started leading him through the crowds towards the large church that dominated the town centre. Behind the church was the Abbey Grounds, a large park with a river flowing through the middle that often had swans swimming around in.

Draco walked with her and blushed when she took his hand. He wasn't sure if she realized what she was doing but he wasn't about to complain. He definitely must have something wrong with him, she was a Muggle and here he was holding her hand. He briefly wondered about whether since he could hold her hand without bursting into flames, would he be able to kiss her? He shook the thought away as quickly as it arose and frowned looking at their hands. He shouldn't be allowing this, so why was he?

She led him to a gate next to the large church and as soon as they stepped through his jaw dropped. Before him was a large green field with trees all around the edges. In one corner was a huge oak that had to be hundreds of years old that reminded him of the Whomping Willow. There was a small river running through the far side of the field and on the other side he could see a playground with children playing all over it.

Overall the park before him reminded him a lot of the Hogwarts school grounds and he felt a sudden ache inside him for his old life. Zoey was watching him for his reaction and smiled at his obvious awe. She noticed she was still holding his hand and blushed taking her hand back quickly. He frowned slightly and clenched his hand slightly missing the feeling of his hand in his. "Come on," Zoey said softly, "It's a lovely walk through the trees," she turned away from him to hide her blush and started to follow a path that seemed to go all the way around the edge of the park.

Draco took a deep breath and closed his eyes. His old life was over, at least for now. He had every right to start a new one right? He opened his eyes and looked at Zoey as she walked slowly along the path. He was mesmerized by the way she moved. "Merlin help me," he whispered to himself and walked after her. His long strides had him at her side in no time and he slipped his hand into hers. He saw her smile out of the corner of his eye and felt her shift her hand to lace her fingers through his.

His heart was beating so fast and a slight blush tinted his cheeks. If his father was to see him now, the killing curse would be the least of his problems. "The river up he is beautiful in the sun," Zoey told him softly and smiled up at him. Screw his father, when she smiled at him like that he'd take the killing curse a thousand times. He was shocked at that thought but shook it off. "There are swans that live in the Abbey Grounds, if we're lucky we'll be able to see them," she added.

They walked together in a comfortable silence just enjoying each other's company. The sunlight shone through the trees above dappling them and the ground with light. Draco could see her out of the corner of his eye looking up at him. She seemed to be trying to figure something out. He looked down at her and she smiled. He smiled back at her and brushed a bit of her golden hair behind her ear. She blushed as his fingertip brushed against her cheek. When he realized what he was doing he blushed too and dropped his hand. He hadn't even noticed they had stopped walking.

What was wrong with him? What was he doing? She was a Muggle! A MUGGLE! He rubbed the back of his neck with a shy smile on his face. What was she doing to him? She chuckled at him and tugged lightly on their joined hand to motion to start walking again. He complied without any trouble and they walked again in silence. They reached the small river in no time and Zoey frowned realizing there were no swans there. "It's a shame, they're such beautiful animals," she sighed.

"I can think of something much more beautiful," Draco replied without even thinking as he looked at her. She looked up at him quickly, her bright blue eyes wide with shock. Her mouth was open slightly not quite knowing how to respond as a pink blush crept onto her cheeks. Draco blushed too upon realizing what he had said. He couldn't help but look at her lips though. They were plump and pink and looked very kissable at that moment. She looked away quickly flustered and trying to find something to say breaking the spell she had over him. He blinked a few times and looked at the river water rushing past. What on earth is wrong with me, I was going to kiss her?!


	7. Chapter 7

**-{The Muggle and The Malfoy}-**

**\- Part 7 -–**

The rest of their walk together was pretty uneventful. Zoey told him stories of when she was young when her parents and brother's came to the park to walk on the icy river. She also told him how the play ground used to be a large wooden one but they had torn it down in favor of making the brightly colour metal monstrosity that now took away from the parks beauty. He listened to her stories in wonder. She was so nice, so innocent. He couldn't help but wonder what her life would have been like if she hadn't been a Muggle. She would have had all that innocence taken away in the war at Hogwarts. For the first time he found himself grateful she was in fact a Muggle. He didn't want to see the light in her eyes turn cold after witnessing the death of the young witches and wizard's she'd gone to school with for 6 years.

They were sat next to each other on the grass under the large oak tree resting their feet. She continued to regale him with tales of her past. He was interested in the Muggle School she had gone to and how she had to participate in strange sounding classes like Math and Science. Though the science class did interest him slightly when he'd asked her to explain what she'd had to learn there. It reminded him slightly of potions, a class he very much missed. She didn't seem to run out of interesting stories and he had to admit he did really like listening to her talk. The way she laughed when she remembered something funny, the way her nose crinkled slightly and her eyes almost glowed with the happiness.

It wasn't long until the sun began to set. Zoey suddenly grew silent as she looked to the sky being painted different shades of pinks and oranges. "I love this time of day," she said quietly almost sad, "It's like the sun is washing away all the bad with colour so that we can start new tomorrow," Draco looked over to her as a small frown marred her face. Her brow creased slightly as she looked up and he could tell something in this bright Muggle was causing her pain. She seemed to notice he was staring at her and shot him a large smile. It didn't reach her eyes though and he found himself frowning slightly. She seemed to notice her mistake and looked away quickly hiding her face behind her golden hair.

He reached forward before he could stop himself and brushed her hair away from her face. She looked up at him and he gave her a genuine smile. She blinked slowly her pupils slightly dilated as the sky darkened. She gave him a small smile or gratitude and scooted closer under his raised arm to rest her head on his shoulder. He leaned back on his free hand and dropped his raised arm slightly to rest his hand on her hip. They sat like that in silence watching the sun disappear and the stars come out one by one. The sounds of the night surrounded them. "I love the night time," she whispered as if not wanting to disturb the silence, "There are lanterns in this oak tree, sometimes on special occasions they light them and it's beautiful,"

Draco looked up into the tree and could indeed make out the old style lanterns hanging from the branches. He slowly stood up and Zoey gave him a confused look before following. He turned to her as she looked up at him. Only just now noticing she was a good few inches shorter than him. He didn't mind, in fact he found that was his new favourite height. He let out a breath as he came to a decision. "Close your eyes," he whispered. She raised an eyebrow at him confusion evident in her eyes. She studied him a moment before slowly closing her eyes. "Do not open them until I say," he whispered in her ear as he moved away slightly. He looked around cautiously before pulling his wand from his sleeve where it had been carefully stowed away.

He hadn't done any magic since before running away from Hogwarts. They were trying to refrain from using it unless necessary afraid the ministry would track them down through their wands. He let out a slow breath before muttering a quick spell and sending it up into the tree. The glow flew from lantern to lantern lighting the bulbs inside. Satisfied with his work he glanced around to make sure nobody had seen before stowing his wand away. He stepped up behind Zoey who still had her eyes closed. He placed one hand on her upper arm. She leant into his touch slightly, enough to make his insides warm with happiness. "Ok open your eyes," he whispered into her ear, his lips brushing against her skin slightly. He saw her shiver subtly against the slight touch.

She opened her eyes slowly and gasped. All the lanterns in the tree had been lit and glowed brightly in the night. "Wow Draco, how did you…?" she trailed off as she stared in wonder up at the large oak. He grinned behind her as she slowly stepped forward looking up into the tree before turning to face him a large smile on her face. He gave her a non-committal shrug though a secret smile sat on his pale face. Zoey moved so fast he almost didn't see it until she was hugging him. He went rigid at first. He hadn't been hugged since the Dark Lord had done so to show that the youngest Malfoy was indeed favored by him.

It took him half a second to relax into her arms and wrap his around her in return. "I don't know how you did it, but thank you," she whispered into the crook of his neck. It was his turn to shudder as her lips brushed his skin. They stood like that for a while just enjoying each other's company. Zoey started to hum tune quietly though he didn't know it he found himself swaying them to her music. Look at yourself Malfoy, dancing with a Muggle, performing magical romantic gestures to impress her. Look how far you've fallen. He froze as the thought crossed his mind and he stepped back from her with a small sigh.

"I should probably be getting home, my parents are probably worried," Zoey said softly. He nodded in agreement and they walked together in silence out of the park. "Will I see you at the shop tomorrow?" she asked almost hopeful as he started to walk towards the house. He looked at her in the glow of the street light. The thought from earlier crossed his mind again as he took in her small frame and bright blue eyes. He gave her a small smile, "Wouldn't miss it for the world," he replied before walking off home.

_(A/N: Sorry for the late upload I couldn't get onto my account for whatever reason the past couple days...hope you liked this mushy little chapter)_


	8. Chapter 8

**-{The Muggle and The Malfoy}-**

**\- Part 8 -–**

The next few weeks passed much the same way. Draco would go to the coffee shop and have a coffee. He would talk to Zoey while he drank his drink. Occasionally they would meet up after her shift and go for a walk around the park before sitting beneath the old Oak. Zoey had dubbed the tree theirs which made Draco swell with pride. The nagging voice in the back of his mind reminding him that she was a Muggle grew quieter with each passing day. Even on days when he didn't see her because she wasn't working or was too busy to talk he found himself thinking of her. He'd even starting helping his mother out around the house. It began as washing up his own plate and grew to helping her do the laundry. He hadn't seen his father exit his room for at least two weeks but he'd taken to forgotten the older Malfoy even lived there.

"So where have you been disappearing off to lately Draco?" Narcissa asked as he helped her fold up the clean washing ready to be put away. He gave her half a shrug with a small smile on his face as he thought of Zoey. He didn't notice his mother's secret smile as she looked at him. "You know you should invite her over some time," Narcissa offered quietly. Draco looked up quickly his eyes widened slightly, "What are you talking about mother?" he asked her causing her to chuckle at him. "I was young once too you know, what is her name?" she responded with a sly smirk. He looked back to the clothes he was folding. Should he tell her? Surely she'd be furious if she knew he'd been spending so much time with a Muggle. Though if that were true why was she smiling? Why was she not demanding he never leave the house?

"Her name is Zoey," he replied quietly. Narcissa nodded with a small smile as she went back to folding one of Lucius' shirts. "That's a very pretty name, tell me about her," she said softly not looking up from the folding. Draco stared at the folded pile in front of him, "She is a year younger than me," he started and sighed, "She's so funny and she always knows how to make me smile," Narcissa smiled brightly to herself as she listened to her son's voice lighten as he spoke of this girl. "What does she look like?" she asked moving on to the next shirt. Draco smiled softly to himself as he straightened the pile absently, "Her hair is like gold and her eyes, her eyes are brighter than the sky in summer," Narcissa gave a small chuckle hearing her son speak like a poet.

He blushed suddenly and looked up at her. "But it would never work, we're just friends," he rushed out. Narcissa frowned slightly, "Why is that?" she asked raising a thin eyebrow in confusion. Draco looked away not wanting to see the look on her face, "Because she is a Muggle," he almost whispered. "Why does that matter?" she asked him returning to folding the shirt. He looked back to her shock evident on his features. "But, I thought…" he started not knowing what to say. Narcissa looked up at him and met his eye, "If you truly care about somebody, their blood doesn't matter," she told him.

The next day Draco walked into the coffee shop with a small smile on his face. He wore his favourite dark green shirt with the top buttons undone over a pair of black jeans. He stood in the queue with his hands in his pockets waiting to be served. He let his eyes roam the shop looking for Zoey in the crowd. He found her quickly cleaning a table at the back and piling up the cups onto a dirty tray to take to the back room. He smiled widely upon seeing her and when she turned around and caught his eye she mirrored his smile in an instant. She disappeared through the staff door with the tray as he reached the front of the queue. He ordered his drink and went to sit at the table she had just cleaned off.

It was another half an hour until the coffee shop was quiet enough for her to come join him. "Hey there stranger," she greeted as she sat down opposite him. He grinned at her, "Fancy seeing you here," he replied. She chuckled at him and brushed a stray bit of hair behind her ear. "How have you been, sorry I haven't been able to come over the past few days," she said with a small frown, "It's been so busy," he shrugged to let her know it didn't bother him. "I've been fine," he replied, "I was actually wondering if you were free after work?" he asked. She gave him a large smile and nodded, "Of course I am, I finish at 3 today," she told him.

"Zoey! I need you on the machine!" Henry called over from the till where a queue had formed yet again. She grimaced and stood up, "I'll see you then," she told Draco before rushing off to help with the income of orders. Draco smiled to himself and finished his drink before standing. He had some preparing to do.

3 o'clock came around faster than he thought it would but he was ready none the less. He walked to the coffee shop with a smile on his face. Zoey walked out the door and waved upon seeing his approach. He kept one hand behind his back and walked up to her with a grin. "My goodness work was busy today," she said with a sigh, "I am so tired it's not even funny," she shook her head with a small frown. "Allow me to take your mind off of that," he replied and brought his hidden hand round to her holding a small bouquet of handpicked wild flowers. She'd told him one time how the wildflowers in the park were her favourite but they only bloomed once a year in spring. It was summer now and she missed them. Her eyes grew wide as she took them, "How did you manage to get these?" she asked in awe before looking up at him. He had a sly smirk on his face and tapped her nose with the tip of his finger. "That is for me to know and for you to find out," he told her.

He turned slightly and held his arm out for her to take. "Would you care to join me? I have a wonderful evening planned for us," he asked with a grin. He took his arm gently and blushed. "After this there's nothing you can do to amaze me," she whispered taking in the beautiful smell of the flowers. "Oh I certainly doubt that," he replied with a wink and led her through the busy streets towards a small restaurant. They'd been there for lunch before and she'd told him many times it was her favourite. By the end of the night Zoey, you are going to realize I am nothing but surprises. He thought to himself as he held her chair out for her to sit in.

_(A/N: This is where things start to get really interesting) _


	9. Chapter 9

**-{The Muggle and The Malfoy}-**

**\- Part 9 –-**

They sat at opposite sides of the table looking over the menus in front of them trying to decide what to order. "Money isn't an issue," Draco said watching her look at the same thing on the menu for the third time but look worried, "Order whatever you want," She looked up at him shocked and a small blush covered her cheeks. "But Draco, I couldn't expect you to pay for all this," she stuttered and he grinned. He leaned forward slightly and reached out to brush a stray lock of hair behind her ear, "I'll get you whatever you want, don't worry about the money," he told her gently and watched her blush darken as his fingertips brushed along her cheek as he sat back in his seat. His smile grew as he looked down to his menu trying to choose what he wanted to order for himself. Their waiter walked over after a minute or so bringing the cokes they had ordered, "Have you decided what you would like to eat?" he asked in an openly friendly tone as he looked at them.

"Yes thank you," Draco replied quite surprised how easy it was to be polite to this Muggle, "Have you chosen Zoey?" he asked looking across the table to her. She bit her bottom lip gently and nodded. "I'll have the Jacket Potato with tuna, sweet corn and mayonnaise please," she told the waiter who quickly scribbled her order. "What side would you like? Fries, salad or onion rings?" he asked looking back to her. She looked down to the menu for a second and bit her lip again, something Draco noticed she did when she was trying to decide. "Onion rings please," she replied with a smile. "Lovely, and you sir?" the waiter said turning to Draco who was smiling at Zoey making her blush again. "I'll have what she's having," he replied. The waiter nodded, scribbling quickly on his notepad, "Anything else?" he asked. Draco looked to Zoey in question and she shook her head. "No thank you," Draco replied. The waiter nodded, picked up the menus and walked off towards the kitchen.

"Why did you order the same as me?" Zoey asked, "You could have had something you'll like," he chuckled at her and took a sip of his drink. "I trust your judgment," he replied. She opened her mouth as if to reply and then just shook her head smiling before reaching for her drink. The rest of their meal passed quickly with them chatting about random topics like music and movies. Draco still didn't know a lot about Muggle culture but he had told Zoey how he was never allowed to indulge in pop culture as a kid because of his parents so she was determined to teach him.

After they finished their meals and Zoey turned down dessert Draco paid with some money his mother had given him for helping around the house. Other than his daily coffee he hadn't spent any of it so he had what he assumed to be a relatively good amount of Muggle money. He held his arm out to her as they stepped out onto the darkening town street. She looked up at him and grinned before looping her arm through his. "That was lovely Draco, thank you," she said quietly as they walked. "It's no problem," he replied smiling down at her, "Wait til you see what's next," he added.

"There's more?" she asked looking shocked. He chuckled and continued to lead her through the town centre. "Yes there's more, I'm not going to take you on a date and not make it memorable," he told her. She blushed once again, "I've never been on a proper date before," she told him quietly, "But this is the most memorable night I've ever had, next to when you lit up our tree for me," He looked down at her with a smile, "All the other guys are fools Zoey," he told her, "To not take you out and treat you like the goddess you are," She smiled at him and gave a small giggle, "You think I'm a goddess?" she asked him. He grinned looking ahead of them as he replied, "Of course you're a goddess, no mere human could be so beautiful," He could see her blush out of the corner of his eye as she looked up at him and he couldn't hide his smile.

"If I'm a goddess then you're definitely a god," she replied quietly sounding shy and he chuckled. "I'd rather be human so I can worship you," he told her. She opened and closed her mouth a few times blushing so hard now even her ears were pink. Finally they had reached their destination, "Now that's enough of that, we are here," he said and motioned forward. She looked away from him and he watched as her jaw dropped as she took in the view. He had once again lit up the lanterns in their tree but there were also hundreds of wild flowers bloomed beneath it and glowing lights floating around the air that looks suspiciously like fireflies. "How did you…?" she asked breathlessly taking a timid step forward before looking back at him.

He smiled and tapped his finger to his nose again in an 'it's a secret' gesture. She looked back to their tree and a huge smile broke out on her face. She turned and grabbed his hand and led him over to beneath their tree. There was a blanket set out in their usual place by the trunk with a picnic basket, two cups and a bottle of coke. He remembered her telling him that she wasn't much of an alcohol drinker but she'd always wanted to have the fizzy beverage out of a champagne flute. So that is what he'd brought her. "I don't know what to say," she whispered taking it all in. "You don't have to say anything," he replied, "Would you like to dance?" she asked him suddenly. He smiled at her and nodded, "Anything for my goddess,"

She stepped closer to him and slipped one hand onto his shoulder and the other into his. He placed his free hand on her hip and they began to sway to nonexistent music. "This is more than I could have asked for Draco," she whispered resting her head against his chest as he started to take more complex dance steps that wove them around the field of wildflowers he'd made bloom for her, "It's almost like magic,"

He felt the shock spear through him at her words. What was he doing? She was a Muggle. He would never be able to tell her his secret. She'd think he was insane. Even if she didn't, how could he take her into his world and tell her honestly what he had done. She'd never look at him the same way if she knew. How could he tell her the truth and have her turn against him, take Potter's side? "Draco, are you ok?" she asked him looking up into his eyes. He hadn't noticed they'd stopped dancing. He nodded looking at her smile and he knew, he couldn't lose her, he wouldn't make it. He leaned in slowly and felt her breath hitch as he pressed his lips against hers in the softest of kisses.

A/N: Sorry this has taken me so long to update guys, University is HECTIC and I just haven't had the time nor motivation. I hope this chapter makes up for the lateness - JAR


	10. Chapter 10

**-{The Muggle and The Malfoy}-**

**-10-**

"Mother, I have a question," Draco said carefully after breakfast the next morning. After their date he walked Zoey home and kissed her goodnight at her doorstep. He was certain now he didn't want to give her up for anything, even if that meant giving up magic for good. "What is it dear?" Narcissa asked as she poured them each a cup of tea while he cleaned up their plates and returned to the table. "When you met father, did you know that you were going to be with him forever?" he asked cautiously, not quite knowing how to word what he wanted to know. She stopped in her actions and didn't look away from the teacup she was currently filling for a few moments before going back to her task. "When I first met Lucius I didn't like him much at all," she told her son honestly, "It was an arranged marriage between our family's to keep the blood line pure,"

Draco wasn't entirely shocked by that but she always assumed his mother had always loved him. "So when did you start to care for him?" he asked suddenly wanting to know more about this. She smiled to herself as she returned the kettle to its stand and sat in front of her plate opposite Draco. "He was a teenager much like me and as most teenage boys he was always thinking about girls," she explained, "The fact he was engaged to a pureblood made him very happy indeed," she laughed to herself, "What he hated was that I didn't like him, he set out to make me change my mind before we wed," A warm smile lit up her face as she looked at Draco, "He courted me properly and I fell in love with him," Draco smiled and rested his hand on top of hers gently.

"Why do you ask?" she asked quietly and he frowned slightly. He didn't know how to ask the question and he didn't want to upset his mother. "The girl I told you about, Zoey," he started, "I really care about her," he looked up and saw his mother's small smile behind her teacup and took that as incentive to continue.

"I would do anything for her and I just don't know what to do," he said quickly suddenly unable to stop himself, "I don't want her to hate me for what I did but I don't want to lie to her about it either," he explained looking at his mother with pain in his eyes, "I wouldn't blame her for it, I hate myself for what happened but I couldn't stand to see her look at me the way I look at myself," His mother gave him a small sad smile and held his hand gently.

"I think the fact that you understand what you did was wrong is a good starting point," she told him, "She'll admire you for knowing that and wanting to do better," Draco nodded looking down at his tea. "Any woman would be proud of what you have become Draco, the boy you were is so far away from the man you are,"

"Mum, I don't think I can tell her about magic," he said quietly pain in his voice.

"That is your choice dear, but you can't expect her to not be curious," she added, "You can't continue to use magic without her finding out somehow,"

"That's the thing, I would give up magic for her," he stated. The smile that broke out on her face was luminous, for all of five seconds.

"You are no son of mine!" Lucius yelled from the doorway, "Fraternizing with muggles!" Draco spun around in his chair just in time to receive a sharp slap to his face. "I did not raise a pureblood family for you to go a muddy our bloodline with that filth!"

"Lucius!" Narcissa cried in shock as Draco fell off his chair from the force of the slap.

"Well maybe I don't care about your pure bloodline!" Draco yelled back, "I love Zoey!"

Lucius' eyes flashed with hate as he stared down at his son, "You will leave that muggle or you will leave this family," he hissed. Narcissa tried to rush to Draco's side but was stopped by Lucius' hard glare.

"Fine," Draco hissed raising to his feet, "Consider me gone," He stood tall across from his father before turning away and heading towards the door.

"If you leave this house boy you are not coming back," Lucius called after him.

Draco didn't even falter as he slammed the door behind him and walked off down the street.


End file.
